My Favorite Green Boy
by Jatd4ever
Summary: After a kiss, Dragon turned into a boy Jane/Dragon


**I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters. **

When I was a little girl, I dreamed of becoming a knight, slaying a dragon and gaining favor in the eyes of the king and my parents. As I grew, I noticed that slowly the things I wanted were changing, I no longer cared what my parents think as long as I'm an honorable person, and become a brave knight. After meeting Dragon, my world expanded, and there is nothing that isn't possible as long as I'm with him. My life couldn't have been happier, but life doesn't always go the way you want it to.

Slowly, the townsfolk have grown hateful of Dragon, believing he's the cause of the plague. They haven't come after him yet, but he can hear the murmuring of the people, and those who are planning to slay him.

"What are we to do dragon? Should we arrest those who are against you? Should we scare them"

"Jane, I think I should leave the kingdom"

"How could you say that? You have done nothing wrong"

"Do you think this is the first time? Several years ago, they wanted to get rid of me due to eating their crops, or the time i scared the cows, or the time I accidentally set the forest on fire. I can't let you get hurt because of me."

"No dragon, I wont let them hurt you, I love you Dragon."

"I love you too, that's why I have to go, don't come looking for me, it would only bring you heart ache"

"No, please I beg of you"

Banging his foot on the ground, he said "No"

The force was strong enough to crack the rock, and sending me falling. Falling through the air, I mentally said goodbye

_Goodbye everyone, I wish we had more time_

Closing my eyes, I prepare for impact. Than suddenly, with a whoosh, I'm scooped up in Dragons arms and placed gently on the ground. He exclaimed "Are you alright?"

"A little light-headed but other than that I'm fine"

"Thank goodness"

Hugging his head a placed a kiss on his lips "Thank you Dragon, I love you very much, please don't leave. I care about you, and I don't think I can live without you. I love you despite you being a Dragon."

"I don't want to leave you either. Jane why did you kiss me?"

"It just seemed natural, why you don't like it?"

"I'm afraid I like it too much, my heart feels ready to burst, and I also feel light-headed. I feel very odd, "

_How adorable_

"Maybe we should lay down. Come now let's rest"

"Alright whatever you say"

I fell asleep using his arm as a pillow. Later on, it began to rain, causing me to wake. Dragon was nowhere to be seen, and the one sleeping next to me was a boy.

_Has he flown away?_

My blood began to boil, I thought he left without me. The wind howled as I cried out in pain and anger "Dragon, where are you? You didn't leave me did you? I thought you said you loved me"

Rubbing his eyes, the boy asked sleepily "Jane what the cause of this racket?"

Pulling the sword from its sheath, I held it to the unfamiliar boys neck "Who are you? What have you done with Dragon"

"I'm me"

Holding back tears, I threatened "If you don't give me a proper answer, I'll execute you myself"

"Jane have you forgotten, I am Dragon"

Yelling, I asked "No you're not, don't you lie to me, Tell me, where it's he?"

Smiling, he pushed away the sword "Did the fall make you forget? In the largest thing that's hit Kippernium, the Dragon you almost slayed. Just look at..."

Looking where his claws should be "What happened to me? I turned into a short life"

_Only Dragon says that_

"Dragon?"

Suddenly the light rain became a downpour. Grabbing his hand we take cover under a tree "Jane your hands are so warm."

Pulling me close he said "And so is the rest of you"

_Dragon is so strong,_

Looking at him is hair was dark, his skin fair and soft, a bit taller than me, wearing a green bliaut and very handsome "Dragon I thought you left? I was so afraid"

"I would never leave you Jane"

Suddenly, I started feeling embarrassment "Don't you think this is a bit much?"

"No in fact, how come we were never this close?"

_Because we were different_

Looking down at me, his cheeks became red "Jane, did you always look like this?"

"I think so"

His eyes softened as he stared into my eyes "Those eyes and that hair, and your skin. That look so..,"

_I feel strange_

"So?"

"So beautiful"

Grabbing my face, he kissed me affectionately. He was gentle, as he expressed his feelings. Parting, he said "I finally understand these feelings."

Pulling me close he kisses me again "That was so nice, sweeter than berries"

"What will become of us Dragon?"

"You'll belong to me"

Kissing me again, He said "My heart is beating really fast, but so is yours. I like this, hugging and kissing. And I feel very happy."

"I've always loved you Dragon"

Placing a light kiss on my forehead he said "Hearing you say that makes me happy. I love you too Jane"

"Dragon?"

"Yes Jane?"

"What do we tell the others?"

"I'll figure that out later but for now, I enjoy holding you in my arms. I never knew you were this warm and lovely."

Kissing him on the cheek I said "And that? His does that make you feel?"

"I feel light-headed, let's go back home"

"It's raining too much"

"I'll carry you"

Scooping me up, he ran all the way back to the castle. We went to my room, where jester was waiting for me. With widened eyes he asked "Who is this?"

"This is Dragon"

"He looks nothing like him"

"That's what I said "

"Stop talking about me as though I'm not here" said Dragon irritatedly.

"Sorry Dragon, no wait, we can't call you that anymore"

"Dragon from now on your Draco Oran. So now that we figured that out, I'd like to know why Jester is in my room?"

Shyly, he replied "I thought I'd tell you a rainy day story"

"Beat it, can't you see Jane's wet"

"So are you, come now I'll get you some dry clothes"

Looking at me teary eyed "Jane?"

"I'll see you later"

Unwillingly he followed Jester. Changing my clothes, I curled in bed and went to bed.

**Midday meal**

"Petal, you look well rested"

"Yes, have you seen Jester?"

"He said his friend needed a bath. Do you know him? He seems oddly familiar"

"I have to go, I'll eat later"

**The bath house**

From outside I could hear splashing and complaining "I don't want to take a bath!" Complained Dragon.

"You must, don't you want to smell good?"

"I don't want to smell like flowers, I want to smell like a man"

"If you want to smell like Gunther then you'll kill any flies that approach you"

Opening the door, I covered my eyes and said "Cover yourselves, I don't want to see anything"

"Jane what are doing here, this it's highly inappropriate, what if someone catches you?" Said Jester

"The king, Sr knights, are out for a hunt while Gunther is guarding the queen and royal children while they have a picnic."

After a few moments, Jester said "You can look now"

My eyes are welcomed to soaked Jester and a shirtless, red-faced Draco. He's muscular, with a Dragon tattoo all across his back..

_How interesting_

"What is going on here?"

"He's not privy trained, he needs a bath"

"That's how a Dragon goes, loud and proud"

Patting his head, I said "Draco, you must bathe and in return I'll give you something"

"Like what?"

Winking, I said "I'll tell you after you get a bath"

"Fine, but take floppy hat with you"

Leaving Dragon to bathe, we walk as Jester asked "Jane, I'm not sure if you noticed but doesn't he look familiar?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Follow me, I'll show you"

**The castle library**

"Doesn't Dragon look a lot like this man?"

Staring at the drawing in a book, Jester's guess was correct "Yes but who is this man?"

"That is prince Frederick who disappeared three hundred years ago. It was believed that he was killed or eaten by wolves, but if he was turned into a Dragon, then he lived this whole time not knowing what had happened."

"It doesn't matter who he is, Dragon is Dragon to me"

Teasingly he asked "Jane do you love Dragon?"

"Jester!"

"So you do, well congratulations."

"Jester did you leave any dry clothes for Dragon?"

"No"

"Hurry before he starts running around naked"

Letting him run off, I go to the courtyard to practice my Gunther honing skills

**The courtyard**

"Putting up fair fight today are we?" Said Dragon as he approached me.

"Draco you look nice"

"What about my surprise?"

"Let's go to my tower"

**At the top of Jane's tower**

"It's nice up here isn't it?"

Standing close he said "My surprise Jane, on with it"

"Close your eyes"

Closing his eyes, I placed an affectionate kiss on his lips, he was tense at first but then relaxed as he returned the kiss "Jane kissing is so nice, I'm glad I can be with you like this"

"Dragon, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Do you like being a short life?"

Whispering in my ear "if it means being able to love you than yes I like it"

"Dragon I didn't know you were so forward"

"I've seen enough fights between you and Gunther to know what attracts you"

"Dragon!"

"See look at you, you're red-faced. Must be true then"

"I'm not attracted to Gunther?"

"But strangely the smell of your hormones says something else"

"Changing the subject, at least now you won't have to leave the kingdom. Dragon, do you ever remember your past?"

"Not very much, why do you ask?"

"If you remember your past, will you leave me?"

Hugging me tightly, he said "Never, ever"

_I love you Dragon_

I didn't want to let go but we're interrupted by Jester "Sorry to interrupt but the Royal family are back and so are Gunther and the Sr knights"

Letting go, he said "Should we tell them?"

"Why don't you greet them first"

**The throne room**

In the throne are the Sr knights, And The king"Who is this young man Jane?"asked King Caradoc

"This man is Draco Oran, he has come to pledge his service to you"

"What she said"

"Very well, young man would you like to train to be a knight like Jane?"

"If it means doing crud jobs than I'm in"

"Yes, now if everyone will excuse us, I need to talk to Jane alone"

"Draco, wait for me in the courtyard

"I'll see you soon"

Once everyone left, king Caradoc asked "Jane I understand your need to refrain from telling the court, but how is it that prince Frederick who's been missing for century's is in the castle?"

"You know?"

"I've studied the kingdom history, now explain what happened"

"You see, after a kiss from me, Dragon turned into the prince"

Laughingly he said "How amusing, are you trying to tell me he was enchanted?"

"I suppose so"

"Then he shall live in the castle, but he'll be treated like the other castle staff. Now, if I didn't know any better I would say you're in love with him, is that correct?"

"Yes my lord"

"Splendid, than we shall have a grand wedding, I'll personally speak with your parents."

"Nothing would make me happier, but why treat him so well?"

"He's one of my ancestors, I'm not sure if he'll ever remember but I'll let him live his life the way he chooses. I trust you'll know what to do"

**The courtyard**

"Jane it's about time, I almost talked leather legs ears off"

Kneeling down on one knee, I held one of his hands "Draco, I love you so much and we've known each other for a long time. So I ask, will you marry me and become my husband, and father to my future children?"

"Only you Jane, I wouldn't marry anyone but you"

**Epilogue**

Slowly, I've been helping Dragon get accustomed to life as a short life. Mother fainted when she found out about my sudden marriage, and she doesn't know it's Dragon, I think father might know though. My friends think it's sweet that my love broke the curse, and gave us their blessing. Gunther and Dragon strangely enough get along, they both like dung jokes, and thanks to Dragon, Gunther doesn't tease me anymore or he'll get punched in the face.

Soon the townspeople calmed down from their madness, even though a few will still ask about his whereabouts,

Dragon still doesn't remember his past, all he knows are the bits and pieces of the last 300 years. I'm not sure if he'll change and become someone else, but for now I'll enjoy everyday to the fullest with my favorite green boy.


End file.
